chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Chawosaurians in the 2017 Women's March on Washington
The 2017 Women's March on Washington on January 21, 2017, was more of a Worldwide and Diverse March in Opposition to President, Trump in World History, if Donald Trump in charge of the World's most powerful nation in World History and Human History, there were Worldwide concerns and fears over a Trump Administration regarding Women's Rights, the Issue of Climate Change, the Dignity and Rights of Lesbians, Gays, Bisexuals and even Transgenders, and the United States' legacy of promoting Human Rights and Peace despite a Controversial Military Strategy since World War 2. Unfortunately for Chawosauria, after the election and before the inauguration of Donald Trump. former Monarch, Abooksigun Eluwilussit suddenly passed away, if he were alive on this event, he would've been one of the main important participants of this event. In Chawosauria, there were Chawosaurians who participated in the march rather than Celebrating the 47th Birthday of their Ruling Incumbent Empress, many Chawosaurian Critics have Criticized that the Chawosaurian People should be focusing on celebrating the Empress' 47th Birthday rather than participating in an Anti-Trump Movement, Empress, Malina Parker was the first Chawosaurian Monarch who's birthday was nationally ignored. There were notable Chawosaurian Comrades including Adsila Ahyoka, the widow of Abooksigun Eluwilussit, and her twin brother, DKA, and her daughter, Wawetseka Montgomery with her children, Jacqueline Montgomery and Johnathan Montgomery. Other Chawosaurian Comrades who marched in the March on Washington was the Montgomery Family including members, Samantha A. Montgomery, Johnathan Saint Montgomery V despite he voted for Trump, and the Bismarck Family, and the Chawosaurian Roosevelt Family (Family of Timothy Max Roosevelt), and more. Background The Largest Women's March in World History probably, and would be the largest Anti-Trump March in the History of the Anti-Trump Movement, it was a peaceful protest despite other Anti-Trump Protests were violent due to Anger over a Trump Victory which threatened the world and the Legacy of the United States, and it was even a shocking victory since the 1948 United States Presidential Election, the 2016 Election caused the spreading of fear and anger among Minorities, they have felt the United States has turned on their reputation as a Nation of Civil Rights, a Nation of Immigrants and the Nation of Traditional Diversity, the main reason Donald Trump won was because of the Rust Belt Reason, which was supposed to be the Democratic Blue Wall, Trump had struck the wall down by using his message on the problems on Trade and Job Outsourcings. the Democrats have lost their strongholds and they feared this would cost the Democrats the next election. Hillary Clinton was silent on Job Outsourcing which that would cost her the election, Trump may have done what no Republican had ever done before, but what are the Consequences lie ahead for the United States under a Trump Presidency?. Protests at the Inauguration The Protests were Violent as always in some protests, there were people screaming, police throwing gas grenades at the protesters, and were Military Vehicles on the streets of Washington, DC. The mayor of DC had said that the Violent Protesters had made the messes across the country and that they should be the ones to clean up the messes, and as Trump so well continued the Inauguration, Trump went on his first day as President in not a good light, went to the CIA and instead of speaking for the Deceased People who worked for the CIA, where Trump was speaking in front of a Wall of Stars, each star represents the CIA who gave his or her lives for the Safety of the United States, he spoke for himself over the comparings of the Size of the First Inaugurations of Barack Obama in 2009 and Donald Trump in 2017, which that wasn't a very appropriate for the Wall of Stars of deceased CIA Agents Trump was supposed to be talking about in the speech. First Day of the Trump Presidency The Trump Administration spend an entire day being confronted by a Worldwide Women's March Protest, but the Trump White House ignored that and decided to talk about the Media and their Comparing of the Images of the Sizes of the Obama and Trump Inaugurations. Absence of Abooksigun Eluwilussit Abooksigun Eluwilussit died suddenly on January 3, 2017, which nearly ruined this event for Chawosauria because without Abooksigun's presents, Chawosauria would had no ability to have a former liberal leader speaking for the Chawosaurian Participants of this event, after his death, Chawosauria decided that they don't Abooksigun, and it was time to move forward without him, this idea was successful. Abooksigun did live to see Trump elected but wasn't able to see Trump inaugurated. If Abooksigun were alive throughout the whole Trump Presidency, he would've played a major role in the Anti-Trump Movement on Chawosauria's Behalf. Chawosaurians who participated in the Women's March on Washington # [[Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNMVII+D-NY)|'Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNMVII+D-NY)']]' '(as leader of the Chawosaurians who participated in the 2017 Women's Rights) (Including the Montgomery Family) # Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (DKA+D-TX) # Samantha A. Montgomery (SAM+D-NY) # Johnathan Rockefeller # Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery V # Jacqueline Montgomery # Wawetseka Montgomery # Johnathan MacKenzie # Oconostota Eluwilussit # Cheasequah Eluwilussit # Nittawosew Eluwilussit # Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery III # Jonathan Schwartz (Chawosaurian Comrade) # Joseph Lopez # Adsila Ahyoka # Unega Ahyoka # Jonathan Roosevelt See also coming soon Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:History of Chawosauria